NATIONAL INSTITUTES OF HEALTH NINDS Facilities Planning / Equipment Bldg 35, GF352-4 The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2014: 1. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity unit. Location, NIH Campus, Bldg 35 2. Renovate animal imaging and physiology laboratory space for Dr Alfonso Silva, Chief, Cerebral Microcirculation Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49 3. Relocation and activation activities for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center Phase 2, Mixed institute laboratory building, with NINDS as the lead institute. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 4. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Quan Yuan, Chief, Dendrite Morphogenesis and Plasticity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 5. Relocation and activation activities for the F-Wing project, Mixed institute laboratory wing. Laboratory construction includes work for laboratories and offices for three PIs, Dr Dragan Maric Chief, FACS Facility, Dr Gene Major, Chief, Molecular Medicine & Virology Section, and Dr Dorian McGavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 6. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Lucy Forrest, Chief, Computational Structural Biology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 7. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Wei Lu, Chief, Synapse and Neural Ciruit Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 8. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Craig Blackstone, Chief, Cell Biology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 9. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr David Sibley, Chief, Molecular Neuropharmacology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 10. Renovate the chlorine repressurization animal drinking system for the PNRC Shared Animal Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 11. Renovate the procurement and administrative offices. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 12. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Ami Mankodi, Chief, Hereditary Muscle Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 13. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Ralph Nelson, Chief, Neural Circuits Group. Location, NIH Fishers Lane Facility 14. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Mary Kay Floeter, Chief, Human Spinal Physiology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 15. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Kareem Zaghloul, Chief, Functional and Restorative Neurosurgery Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 16. Renovate the office for Dr Bibiana Bielekova, Chief, Neuroimmunological Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 17. Renovate the offices for Amy Adams, Chief, Office of the Scientific Liaison. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31 18. Perform a renovation to the emergency electrical power system for Dr Avi Nath, Clinical Director, NINDS. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 19. Perform a lab renovation for Dr Alex Chesler, NCCAM, as part of a collaborative and shared space arrangement. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 20. Perform a renovation to Atrium space for LAN and Artwork installation. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. Gradient for 17.4 magnet for MRI animals for the Laboratory of Functional And Molecular Imaging 2. Savant SpeedVac Concentrator for the Clinical Proteomics Unit 3. Integrate Ultra High Pressure Nano-HPLC system for the Clinical Proteomics Unit 4. Rock Imager for a collaborative project between National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) and National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) 5. Live imaging system for neural differentiation for the Neural Differentiation Unit 6. Leica high pressure freezer system for the Synaptic Transmission Section 7. STED microscope for the NINDS Light Microscopy facility